The forgotten girl
by truewhovians
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Rose storms out of the flat and sits at the corner of the street crying, she felt so alone. The doctor had found another human girl (Amy Pond; the Doctor didn't regenerate and is still in his tenth form) and has no memory of Rose. After a while she stands up and goes to head back to the flat when she sees a blue box… (I don't own any characters or Doctor who)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thankyou for reading my fanfic, the first chapter isn't great but it will get better I promise. Please review so I know what you like about it and where I am going wrong, tips are always useful!. The general idea for this fanfic came from rosetylerrolep on instagram.  
**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Jackie was throwing one of her famous Christmas parties, the flat was filled with people- some Rose knew and some she didn't- but Rose was oblivious to it all. Rose sat by the window watching the snow fall as she remembered the time when the Doctor took her to the north pole, not the country though, the Doctor had taken her to the planet North Pole where every day was Christmas and it never stopped snowing; she figured the Doctor had tried to impress her because he knew how much she loved Christmas, or how much she did love Christmas, now it just didn't have the same magic that it did before he left. Rose looked up to see Mickey staring at her before he sat down beside her 'Are you okay?' he asked concerned. 'I'm fine, I wish everybody would stop asking me that' Rose replied with a slight angry tone to her voice. 'Sorry, I know you are thinking about him again Rose, I know you to well'. 'Just leave it Mickey' Rose scowled. 'I'm just saying he isn't worth it, Rose he left you all on your own with nothing, you don't need him' Mickey paused as he saw a tear run down Roses cheek and put his hand on her shoulder only to have it pushed away seconds later. 'Mickey I said leave it, you don't know why he did what he did and we probably never will, but you don't need to act like you are loving it' Rose cried as she stood up and stormed out of the flat.

Tears streamed down Roses tender cheeks as she ran out of the flat and down the stairs; the cold winter air ripped through her body as she ran through the thin blanket of snow, nearly losing her black heels as she did. Rose stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes to form a black smear across her cheek, dragging her self towards the wall she collapsed in a heap onto the ground opposite where the Doctor used to drop her off when they visited home. The cold snow soaked through her dress but Rose didn't care, she was too busy crying and so many questions were running through her mind 'Why did the Doctor leave me? Did I do something wrong? Could the Doctor control what he did?' all those questions and still no answers, after all this time.

*Flashback*

Rose walked out of the shop carrying the chips that she had just bought for her and the Doctor, who was fixing something in the Tardis. They had just spent the day in Disney Land (Rose had wanted to go there ever since she was a child) and Rose had decided to treat him to some chips to say thank you. Thinking about it, the Doctor had been extremely nice to her lately, nicer than usual, maybe he was just being a good friend or maybe he had done something wrong; either way Rose didn't care, she hadn't been this happy in ages. The Tardis was now in Roses sight and she happily ran along, wanting to get back before the chips got cold, all of a sudden the Tardis began to dematerialize right in front of her and Rose panicked. She began to run faster, hoping the Doctor was just playing a trick on her, but it was no good the Doctor had actually gone and left her there. Urgently Rose grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and rang the Doctors number but there was no reply; scared and confused Rose walked over to the nearest bench and sat down as tears began to roll down her cheeks; she remembered the time when she thought she had lost him to Rienette and when the Doctor returned he told her to always wait 5 and a half hours, he may have been joking at the time but Rose knew that was all she could do, to wait for the Doctor. The first 5 and a half hours passed by slowly and the Doctor still hadn't turned up but Rose wasn't giving up on him, not yet; she had phoned him over 25 times but there was still no reply, she waited around for another 8 hours before falling asleep for 2 hours. Rose woke up to find the busy morning rush of people around her and still no Doctor; she began to cry again as she pulled out her phone and rang her mum to tell her what had happened. Needless to say her mum was furious but that wasn't going to help Rose so Jackie tried to act as calm as she could. Jackie arranged for Mickey to go and meet her and travel home with her but it would take him a while to get there so Rose stayed in the youth hostel near where the Doctor left her; that night Rose cried herself to sleep wondering why the Doctor had just left her there 500 miles from home with nothing but her phone and the clothes she stood in. Late the next day Mickey arrived and Rose collapsed in his arms crying, it took them the rest of the day and most of the next day to get home and when they finally did Rose spent months just moping around in bed.

*end of flashback*

It had been a year since the Doctor abandoned her and when she finally thought she was moving on there he was in her mind again. Rose gazed down at her phone to see 15 missed calls from her mum and 5 from Mickey, heartbroken and angry she stood up and tossed her phone at the wall opposite, watching it smash into pieces 'I bet they are loving this, they never liked him, they just needed an excuse for me to hate him to' she thought to herself as she turned around and slowly headed back towards the flat, hugging herself as she did to try and fight back the cold that she had only just properly noticed.

After taking a few painful steps Rose stopped, her eyes in awe at what was in front of her, she blinked hard not wanting to believe it and then wanting to believe it at the same time. Her body flooded with emotion, her thoughts swirling around in her head 'What do I do? Shall I run away? Shall I run to him?' finally Rose decided she needed answers; she pulled of her shoes and tossed them to the side of her. She began walking over but that soon turned into running, desperately she tried to open the door but it was locked, finally certain she wasn't imagining things Rose pounded on the Tardis doors not stopping until he opened the door…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will try to upload a new chapter at least once a week if not more often. Don't forget to review:).**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis 'What the hell is going on out here' he shouted when he saw the blonde girl stood in front of him, her hair was tied to the side in a plat and she was wearing a knee length dress. He gazed down towards her bare feet that had sunk into the soft snow and then back up to see her face which had makeup smeared all around her eyes, it was clear to him that she had been crying but she didn't seem bothered by the bitter cold air that surrounded them which worried him. 'Are you okay?' he asked concerned. 'Doctor?' Rose said slowly raising her hand and placing it on his cheek; 'That's me, hello. Sorry but do I know you?'. Rose threw her hand away from his cheek 'Do you know me? Do you know me?! Of course you know me! I'm Rose Tyler the girl you showed the stars to, the girl who promised you forever, the girl you just left behind!. How could you just forget all of that, after everything we went through and you just left me there and now you have the cheek to pretend you don't know me!' Rose shouted, it had felt so good to finally get all of that out in the open, the anger she had bottled up for the past year had finally been released. 'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, but I really don't know who you are. Maybe it was future me, wibbly wobbely timey wimy y'know and I'm sorry Rose if I do that to you then I really am sorry.' The Doctor paused feeling confused and angry with his future self for doing this to the girl. 'It wasn't future you, don't treat me like I'm stupid because that just hurts me even more' Rose held back the tears as anger built up inside her. 'But I really don't know who you are, so it must have been future me.' The Doctor really was confused now. 'I know for a fact you are lying, I travelled with you in your 9th form, I saw you regenerate from your 9th form into this your 10th form, I was there for you in the Christmas invasion whilst you slept, and then we travelled together for at least a year and then you left me. You just abandoned me Doctor, I thought you cared about me but you just deserted me' that was it Rose lost it she could no longer hold back the tears and collapsed to the floor leaning against the Tardis.

The Doctor bent down beside her and wrapped his arms around her 'I am really really sorry, and for some reason I believe you Rose but I really honestly don't remember you' the Doctor helped Rose up and took her into the Tardis where she sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest whilst the Doctor went to fetch some blankets. He returned about a minute or so later with a pink blanket and wrapped it around Rose before sitting down next to her, the two of them sat in silence for 10 minutes before Rose finally stopped crying 'If you don't remember me then why are you here?' Rose finally asked. 'I don't know, I was landing the Tardis for the night to give her a rest and this is where she bought me, we had been here for a few hours and then I heard you banging on the door' the Doctor replied as he turned his head to look into her eyes. 'We?' 'Doctor what's going on I heard talking…' Amy paused as she walked in and interrupted Rose '…oh, hi' Amy continued as she saw Rose sat next to the Doctor; Rose looked up and her heart tore in two, not only had he left her behind but he had found somebody else. 'Amy this really isn't a good time, I will explain later but please could you just give us time to talk.' 'No, Doctor, it's okay she can stay, I'm Rose' Rose interrupted as she stood up and went to shake Amy's hand 'Hi, I don't mean to be rude but who exactly are you?' Amy asked 'I'm Rose Tyler, I used to travel with the Doctor, before…' she paused turning to the Doctor '... Oh who am I kidding, you've moved on and you don't even have a clue who I am, I'm just wasting my time, this past year I just wanted answers as to why you left me, I thought about you every day and I blamed myself; but you just forgot about me whether you erased me from your mind or just pushed me to the back of your mind, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I shouldn't be here' Rose finished as tears fell from her eyes and she ran out of the Tardis as fast as she could. The Doctor watched Rose run past him and immediately followed her out of the Tardis 'Rose wait' he called out, but Rose was no longer in sight; The Doctor was hurting inside, whatever happened he had really hurt this girl and it hurt that he couldn't even remember why or how, she didn't deserve this and they both needed explanations.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading I hope you are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for sticking with the story, there is a lot of dialogue in this one and I wasn't sure how to split it up so I hope you like it. Thankyou to LeliaTheGalaxyDefender for her review and tips.**

* * *

Rose kept running and didn't stop for anything, she ran all the way up the stairs to the flat and into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She slowly slid down the door and sat there crying until she was disturbed by her mum knocking on the door 'Rose honey what's wrong? Can I come in?' Jackie asked but there was reply 'Rose please I just want to talk to you?' Jackie pleaded but it was no good Rose wasn't going to let her in.

The Doctor stopped running and looked around him to see no sign of Rose, frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair as he turned back to the Tardis. Slowly he walked through the blue doors, wandered to the other side of the console and slumped down in the chair 'I need to find her, there's just something about her' he said to himself as buried his head in his hands. He remained like that all night until Amy came down the next day 'Morning Doctor, what's going on? Who was she and what was she talking about?' Amy asked curiously. 'I honestly don't know and that's what's hurting her so much. She thinks I am pretending not to know her but I honestly don't have a clue and now I can't find her to talk about it'. 'Well she must live around her right? On the estate? She can't be that hard to find. Use the Tardis to find her?' Amy suggested as she sat next to him. 'Oh Amelia Pond you are a genius' the Doctor said as he kissed her on the forehead and started tapping away at the console. 'Her name is Rose Marion Tyler, she's had no Job for the past 2 years and she lives somewhere on the Powell estate, yes, but which flat, Come on!' the Doctor paused as he hit the side of the machine 'Got it! Amy you coming?' he said as he grabbed his coat and ran out of the Tardis soon followed by Amy.

They arrived outside Roses flat and the Doctor seemed nervous as he knocked on the door, they were waiting for no longer than a minute when a shortish blonde haired woman dressed in a track suit answered 'You!' Jackie said as she gave him one of the famous Tyler slaps followed by the door being slammed in his face. 'Doctor are you okay?' Amy asked. 'Yeah yeah I'm fine, I forgot about the famous Tyler slap' the Doctor replied rubbing his face. 'The famous Tyler slap? I thought you didn't know them?' Amy asked confused. 'Huh I don't know them? Where did you get that from?'. 'You just said it?'. 'No, no I didn't' he replied as he knocked on the door again. 'I thought I made it clear you are not wanted around here. I suppose you are the reason why Rose locked herself in her room last night and she still won't come out now' Jackie said angrily as she went to close the door in his face; the Doctor expected this and put his foot there to stop it 'Look I don't have a clue who you are or who Rose is and I don't have a clue what happened but I need to speak to Rose to find out what is going on around here' the Doctor replied as he pushed past Jackie and went into the living room. The Doctor was soon joined by Jackie and Amy 'Point me towards Rose's room' he demanded as he threw his jacket onto the sofa, Jackie looked furious but pointed towards Roses room anyway and he headed there leaving Amy and Jackie alone to talk.

'Rose, please can I come in? We need to discuss what happened' the Doctor heard Rose murmur and walked in; she was now lying on top of her quilt on the bed wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, her hair was slightly wet and he assumed she had not long ago taken a shower. 'Rose I'm sorry for what happened yesterday but I don't understand what is going on here' he said as he sat down beside Rose. She sat up and took a photo album out of her draw and showed it to him 'I know you don't remember me, I don't believe you would hurt me on purpose but here is proof that I am not lying'. The Doctor flicked through the album seeing pictures of him in his 9th and 10th form with a happy Rose and it tore him apart inside 'Rose I believe you, but I don't understand why I don't remember this, we look so happy.' The Doctor showed a weak smile as he closed the album and placed it on the side. 'What was it like from your point of view? I mean if I wasn't there what happened in your life from your 9th form until now?' she asked.

'Come to think of it, it was a bit of a blur. I was traveling on my own, met someone called Captain Jack Harkness in my 9th form and he traveled with me for a short while and then in my 10th form I was on my own for a while and then I met someone called Martha Jones, but she left me for family reasons. After that there was Donna Noble and then Amy.' The Doctor looked up at Rose who was staring down at her hands.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two and then Rose spoke up 'Maybe something happened whilst I was gone. All the time you was alone I was supposed to be there, we met Jack during the war he was a time agent, he tried to con us…' Rose paused and smiled. '…We had just been to Disney land, in fact you had been really nice to me at the time we'd been to the North Pole, the planet not the country, and then we went to the Eiffel Tower, you bought a picnic and we spent the whole day laughing and joking. We went to Space Florida too and then we went to Disney Land. After Disney land we stopped off and I went to get you chips to say thankyou, you stayed in the Tardis fixing something and when I was walking back, the Tardis disappeared right in front of me and you never came back' Rose stopped and he wiped the tear from her eyes.

'I believe you Rose and I'm sure I wouldn't have left you behind on purpose. Maybe something happened whilst I was fixing in the Tardis, why it would erase you from my mind I have no idea but if I didn't remember you then that would explain why I left you there. Because you are wonderful Rose and even though I don't remember you I feel like I know you' the Doctor said as Rose looked up into his ancient eyes and in the spare of the moment he kissed her.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so chapter 4 is up, I don't think I will be able to post another chapter until next week now. Thankyou to Captainfredwickwentworth for the amazing review and to answer your question no the Doctor and Rose weren't a couple before he forgot her. Anyway here it is please don't forget to review, feedback is always good.**

* * *

The Doctor pulled away from Roses tender lips 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I have got to go' he said as he fled from the room, grabbed his coat from the sofa and left the flat. 'Doctor wait, please!' Rose pleaded as he ran out of the flat and back to the Tardis; Roses mind was all over the place she didn't know what to think, she had waited for this moment for so long and it felt so right but she was angry at him and she wasn't sure why. Amy wrapped her red scarf around her neck and walked over to Rose 'Rose what happened, why did he just leave like that?' she asked showing concern for the Doctor. 'We were talking about what happened and then he told me I was wonderful and that he was sorry for what happened and then he… he kissed me and then he just left' Rose told her as a tear ran down her cheek. 'I'm sure it will be okay, he will be back, he is just confused about all of this just like you… Do you mind if I stay for a bit? I think he needs some time alone and I don't fancy waiting around in the cold' Amy asked. 'Yeah sure' Rose replied.

Rose led Amy through to the living room and Jackie went to make them some tea. 'I think you are right by the way' Amy said as she and Rose took the tea from Jackie. 'What do you mean?' Rose asked confused. 'The Doctor does know you and I think something happened to him because it's like he knows who you are but he doesn't remember you. Earlier on outside, when your mum slapped him he said something about the famous Tyler slap and when I mentioned it to him he completely forgot he had said it' Amy told Rose as Jackie settled down in the chair opposite. 'You slapped him!' Rose snapped angrily looking towards her mum. 'Well he hurt you Rose he deserved it'. 'No he didn't mum, Amy is right it isn't his fault he doesn't remember me and I see that now, the Doctor is many things but he isn't a liar. Something happened to him and we need to find out what.'

The Doctor kept running all the way to the Tardis until he was alone in the ancient blue box, gasping for breath the Doctor fell back against the doors and began to cry. He didn't know why but he felt something for Rose and not just pity but he was slowly falling in love with her and that felt familiar. He sat there just thinking and crying for the next hour until he decided to stop moping around 'Do you remember Rose Tyler old girl?' the Doctor asked the Tardis, the Tardis waited a few short seconds before humming in response and the Doctor could tell that was a yes. 'What happened to her? Why don't I remember Rose?' the Doctor asked as the Tardis went dark, the monitor lit up and information began flashing on the screen. It read:

"December 24th destinations:

Disney Land, Paris, France, Earth 2006.

Edinburgh, Scotland, United Kingdom Earth 2006.

End of destinations."

The Doctor stared at the screen confused 'So I left her in Edinburgh. Something must have happened there because I don't remember her and that was the last place she was with me. Am I right?' he asked the Tardis who hummed in response, he began slapping himself on the head 'It must be so obvious it's staring me in the face' he continued to get frustrated with himself as he tried to figure it out.

Back at the flat Rose and Amy had spent the past hour talking about the Doctor and their journeys, they discussed their lives up until now Rose telling Amy about Jimmy Stone, Mickey and how she fell in love with the Doctor and Amy told her all about Rory and how she left with the Doctor on the night before her wedding but she really did truly love Rory. It was strange it was like they had known each other forever because they just chatted about everything. 'Well I think we better go check the Doctor is okay' Amy said as she stood up. 'Yeah, mum I will be back but I'm not sure when me and the Doctor need to talk some more.' Rose told her mum as they both said goodbye and headed out of the flat and down to the Tardis. As they approached the blue box Rose felt nervous 'What do I do if he doesn't remember me, Amy?' Rose asked anxiously. 'I don't know but we can't think like that, we aren't going to give up on him. Something has happened and we will fix it' Amy reassured her with a hug as they stopped at the doors of the Tardis. 'Right then here we go' Rose responded as Amy went in ahead of her. 'Doctor!' Amy yelled as they ran over him to find him collapsed on the floor...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou again to Captainfredwickwentworth for the amazing review. Reviews really do inspire me to write more because it lets be know that people are enjoying the story, If you have any questions about my story don't hesitate to ask in the review. Anyway here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Rose ran over to the Doctors jacket and grabbed his stethoscope to check that both of his hearts were beating like normal 'His hearts are beating faster that usual, like he is panicking or something but I don't understand what's happened to him'. Rose put the stethoscope on the chair and sat down beside the Doctor 'We should take him to his room and let him sleep, he seems okay and there is nothing else we can do' Amy suggested; Rose nodded as they both pulled the Doctor to his feet and flung his arms over their shoulder.

They carried the Doctor down the corridors until they reached his bedroom and Rose thanked the Tardis for putting his room as near to them as possible. Amy pushed the door open and they both plonked him down on the bed; the Doctor's room was smaller than Rose had imagined the walls were painted cream with what Rose thought was an image of Gallifrey on the wallpaper behind his bed, the room was quite bare there was a large mirrored wardrobe opposite the bed and a chester draws to the side of the room but apart from that there was nothing and the room looked hardly used. 'What now?' Rose asked. 'Tea?' Amy suggested. 'Yeah okay, I'm sure the Doctor has some Jammie Dodgers in the cupboards somewhere, he always loved them' Rose said as she took one last glance at the Doctor before leaving the room.

*Dream*

The Doctor sat up confused as he rubbed his head 'What's going on, what did you do this time old girl' he asked the Tardis who completely blanked him. He slowly stood up and walked into the console room to see himself and Rose sat in the chair by the console laughing at some ridiculous mickey mouse ears Rose had persuaded the Doctor to wear 'What?! .. What is going on here?' he exclaimed as he realised that nobody could hear him. 'Isn't it sweet, the Doctor and Rose Tyler the loved up little couple. Oh it's no good denying it, I know what you were planning that day but the thing is Doctor I just couldn't allow it.' a creepy voice came from behind him. The Doctor spun around to see a short man stood in front of him, he was wearing an old fashioned tweed jacket with a waste coat and a top hat 'Who are you? Where am I?' the Doctor asked as he became slightly angry. 'Oh isn't it fun when you don't know things. I am the man who changed your life, I am The Professor, Oh don't try and remember me because you have never met me, but you Doctor, I know everything about you… You are in a small gap in space that allows your conscience to be on the Tardis whilst your body sleeps, nobody can see or hear us, so don't try to get their attention.' The Professor responded signalling over to the other Doctor and Rose. The Doctor walked over to the now empty chair and sat down as he tried to process it all 'And what do you want for me? I take it you are the reason why I don't remember Rose'.

The Professor: 'ooh aren't we learning fast. The thing is Doctor I don't want anything from you, I have already got what I wanted. You see I live on power Doctor, this kind of power comes from forgotten memories but I'm not evil, you can have your memories back you just have to do one thing first…'.

The Doctor: 'What do I have to do?'

The Professor: 'Get Rose Tyler to hate you, make her wish she had never met you'

The Doctor: 'Never I may not have my memories of Rose Tyler but I already know she is important to me'

The Professor: 'Oh but Doctor you don't have a choice, Look over there, that's you fixing the Tardis and you are just seconds away from me doing something to the machine so that you forget Rose, now do as I say or I make it permanent and then I kill her so you can never discover her again… You have 2 hours.'

The Professor vanished in front of his eyes and before he could respond everything went black.

*End of Dream*

'Wait!' The Doctor screamed as his eyes burst open and he sat up. The Doctor soon realised he was back in the Tardis and climbed out of bed, the memories of himself and Rose in the Tardis faded from his memory and all that was left was the voice of the Professor. A tear rolled down his cheek as the reality of what he had to do hit him; he had to make Rose Tyler hate him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was slightly shorter but I hope you liked it. Please review!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for my amazing review and thankyou to my new followers/favorites and everyone who is sticking with this story.**

* * *

The Doctor moved to the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands, when he heard a knock at the door 'hey, I see you are awake. I don't know what happened we just found you collapsed. Amy will be here in a sec with some tea and jammie dodgers' Rose said with a smile as she approached the Doctor and sat down beside him. 'Doctor, are you okay?' she asked worried. The Doctor lifted his head and prepared himself for what he was about to do before responding 'Oh I'm okay why wouldn't I be… except I'm not okay am I because you are here, why do you keep turning up!' the Doctor took a deep breath as Rose interrupted. 'What do you mean?' she said as her mind flooded with emotion.

'Oh I tried to get rid of you but you just had to find me again, and I thought yeah I will be nice and maybe she will leave but you are just not getting the point are you!...' the Doctor stood up and looked down at a trembling Rose '… I left you there on purpose Rose, I regretting asking to travel with me the moment you stepped on board and I have been trying to get rid of you ever since and the only way was to just leave you!'. The Doctor just wanted to sit next to her, cradle her and tell her he didn't really mean it, but he knew that this was the only way to save her life 'You don't mean that!' Rose cried back as she stood up and walked over to him.

The Doctor pushed her away and turned to face the wall, he couldn't watch her cry any longer it was breaking his hearts 'Just leave Rose and never come back, I don't want to see you again…' the Doctor sensed Roses hesitation to leave '…JUST GET OUT!' he shouted as he turned around to see Rose flee. Rose ran out of the bedroom and down the corridor 'Rose, what happened?' Amy asked as she saw a pink and yellow blur run past her.

Amy continued onto the Doctors room and placed the tray of tea on the chester draws 'Doctor what happened why is Rose crying?' Amy asked angrily as she turned around to see the Doctor in a heap on the floor crying. 'Come on then, she hates me now, and she won't ever speak to me again just give me back what is mine so I can go and make things right!' the Doctor shouted at thin air whilst Amy looked at him confused. 'Doctor, what's going on? Who are you talking to?'.

'I…I just. She hates me Amy and I don't know what to do.' The Doctor broke down in tears again. Amy ran over and sat beside him throwing her arms around him 'It's okay Doctor, I'm sure whatever happened she will forgive you' Amy said trying to comfort him. The Doctor pulled away from Amy and looked her in the eye 'I had to make her hate me otherwise she would die'. 'What do you mean?' Amy interrupted. 'When I was asleep only my body was asleep, my mind was in the Tardis. It was in the past I could see me and Rose on the Tardis and a faint memory of that day started to come back and then this man came up behind me, his name was The Professor and he said that I can have my memories back if I make Rose hate me and if I refuse then he will kill Rose and erase all memory of her forever.' 'I… I don't know what to say. But you made her hate you so why don't you have your memories back. Amy asked confused. 'I really don't know, but I am going to fix it' he finally said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

Rose kept running and running all the way back to her flat until she fell into her mums arms in a mess of tears and mascara. 'Rose, what wrong?' Jackie asked full of concern. 'He lied mum, he left me there on purpose, he hates me and he wants nothing to do with me.' Rose cried. She sat there crying in her mums arms for the next hour and a half before she finally dragged herself up of the floor 'I have cried over him before and I'm not doing it again. If he really hates me that much then he isn't worth it and I want nothing to do with him' Rose said before slipping off into her room. Jackie sat there for a moment 'I wanted her to leave him but not like this. Why couldn't it have been because she wanted to and not because he broke her heart' she thought as she filled with anger against the Doctor.

* * *

**Do you hate me? mwhahahaha. Please review and let me know what you think and remember the best thing about an argument is the making up:). **

**And if you have the chance please check out my:**

**Twitter/Instagram: truewhovians**

**My facebook page: pages/Doctor-Who-Truewhovians/180230772125989**


End file.
